


For Forever

by mpn (mpnsanjuan)



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: (Almost), College!RandL, For Forever Inspired Fic, IF YOU SQUINT REALLY HARD YOULL KINDA SEE IT, M/M, Mutual Pining, SeniorYear!RandL, dear evan hansen au, rhink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 03:26:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17072624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mpnsanjuan/pseuds/mpn
Summary: "All we see is sky for foreverWe let the world pass by for foreverFeels like we could go on for forever this wayTwo friends on a perfect day"





	For Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my very first fic in the GMM community. I hope you like it! Constructive criticism is very much appreciated.
> 
> If you want the full experience of this fic, I highly recommend that you listen to "For Forever" from Dear Evan Hansen because that song gave me so much Rhink vibes.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xkdPRcY0k4o

Link Neal cradled his left arm. At this point, it was already numb and the pain was manageable as long as he stayed perfectly still. The _too_ -sterile scent of the emergency room burned his nostrils, but he didn’t say anything to complain as his eyes focused on the different people that surrounded him. From where Link sat, with an open curtain, he had a full front-row seat of the ER. He had expected the room to be noisier; nurses and doctors running around; crying people holding onto each other. But, it was quiet. With hushed tones, people walked around at a slow pace. Family members waited outside, mindlessly watching the small tv situated in the far corner. Separated by a white polyester curtain, the doctors or nurses tended to the needs of patients who, Link assumed, were in graver in situations than his current predicament.

 

__________

 

Link had just finished washing the dishes for lunch when he heard the front door open. Rhett’s presence in their house was no longer something Link’s family questioned, in fact, it was weirder for Rhett to _NOT_ come over at least twice a week. He heard his best friend greet his mother with an “Afternoon, Sue! Looking beautiful as always!” He, then, heard his mother reply with an “ _Awe_ , Rhett. Look at ya’! You’re gettin’ so tall!” Link chose this as an opportunity to walk to the living room and greet his best friend. “Hey, brother.” He spoke up, drying his hands with his jeans.

 

“Hey, man,” Rhett replied, pulling Link into a brief bro-hug. “Ya ready to go now?” He asked. Link only responded with a small “yeah” and a nod, before leaning down to give his mother a kiss on the cheek. He bid her farewell as the two of them walked out of the house and into Rhett’s car. Sue shouted, “Be careful, the both of you! Love you, Link!”

 

As he pulled away from the driveway, Rhett shouted back, “What about me?”, earning himself a playful hit from Link. Sue rolled her eyes fondly, but followed her statement with a “Love you too, Rhett!” After shouting back their sentiments, Rhett and Link were off to an adventure.

 

Truth be told, Link doesn’t know why Rhett wanted to go all the way to Cape Fear River to tell him some “big news”, which was apparently the _main_ purpose for this hangout anyway. “So, are you gonna tell me now? “ Link probed, leaning back into the passenger seat. He watched as Rhett’s frown grew evident. Rhett shook his head and turned the volume up. Merle Haggard’s voice filled the silence.

 

Link puffed his cheeks as he sighed, opting to shift his attention to the scenery that passed outside his window. He liked the weather today. People find it weird, but Link has always loved the weather. It was the perfect weather, Link thinks; opting the summer season over the colder seasons. The sun shined bright, high in the sky at this time in the afternoon.

 

When they arrived at the Cape Fear River Trail Park, they found themselves in their usual spot which was a few yards off the trail and little more secluded. Link’s favorite part was the view; a beautiful display can be seen wherever you looked, whether you looked at the open field where a few people have gathered for picnics or see the vast and mighty Cape Fear River reflecting the sunlight on its waters.

 

He is in awe, and he barely hears Rhett sitting beside him.

 

Rhett is playing with a basketball, and Link doesn’t remember seeing Rhett bring it in the first place. Rhett wasn’t technically playing with, but rather tapping it here and there or tossing it lightly in the air. “So…” He begins and Link turns his full attention to his best friend.

 

“My dad, _ya_ know, he’s got a lot of connections with these other schools and all. And, last night-- Well, one of his friends from UCLA came over for dinner… “

 

“Rhett, I don’t know why I need to--”

 

“Link! Let me-- let me finish, _please._ ” Rhett pleaded, rubbing his face roughly. “His friend from UCLA-- He offered me an athletic scholarship there.”

 

Link blinked, unsure of how to process the new information. Rhett was looking at him intensely, observing Link’s reaction. Wild, searching green eyes met soft, confused blue ones. And, _oh, boy,_ Link doesn’t know how to react. So he does what he normally does to brush off anything. He _laughs._

 

Now it was Rhett’s turn to be confused. ‘ _Why was Link laughing?’_ he thought.

 

“Hahaha! That was _it_ ? You brought me all the way here to tell me _that?”_ Link managed to say between laughter. Rhett hit his thigh non-maliciously but annoyed nonetheless.

 

“What’s so funny?”

 

“Well, it’s not like you-- You were gonna tak--” Link answered, but stopped midway as he noticed the pained expression on his friend’s face. _Oh._

“You already took it, didn’t you?” Link asked, suddenly quiet. Rhett groaned, rubbing his eyes as he plopped on his back on the ground.

 

“Yes? No? Kind of?” Rhett responded.

 

“ _Yes? No? Kind of?_ What kind of answer is that, Rhett?”

 

“I haven’t, technically. I still have a few days to decide, but I talked to my _pop_ about it, and he was REALLY happy, Link. He was so proud and he was beaming and he was saying “that’s my son. He holds the record for most points in his school,” and that rarely happens. He was always so proud of Cole, ya know. Now, he’s proud of _me._ And I want him to be proud of me. So, I really wanted to take it, but I-- I wanted to check with you first.” Rhett rambled, arms flailing as he told his longtime best friend that _maybe things were not going to go as they planned it._ Rhett peeked at Link, who was leaning on the tree silently.

 

“Link? You okay? Did _ya_ hear me? What do you think I should do?”

 

Link gulped, feeling his whole heart drop in his stomach. So, _what should Rhett do?_ Well, if Link had it his way, he would tell Rhett to not take the scholarship; to continue their plan of going to the same college, living in the same dorm, going to the same parties, graduating together; to fulfill their blood contract years ago to do something “big” together; to stay with Link and be best friends forever ( _and maybe something even more?)_ But, Link couldn’t ask that from Rhett. He couldn’t be the best friend that would hinder Rhett’s chance of becoming something bigger than Link was-- than what they had planned together. Rhett could be a famous basketball player one day, and Link could be just… well, _Link._

 

Link forced a smile, “Why’re you asking me, Bo? Ain’t my life. Ain’t your girlfriend.” He joked although pain is coursing through his entire being right now.

 

“I made a promise to you, Link. Don’t want to break it. I want us to be okay” Rhett frowned deeply. He reaches over to hold Link’s hand, squeezing it ever so lightly.

 

“ _Ya_ goin’ soft on me, McLaughlin?” Link teased.

 

“Quit it, man. I’m being serious here.”

 

“Me too, brother. We’ll be okay, I mean it. It’s your life. I don’t really have a say in it.” Link laughed, forced once again.

 

“I just really want your opinion about it.”

 

“ _Wow._ you’re really starting to sound like a girl.”

 

“ _Shuddup_ ” Rhett growled, but he was smiling as he moved his head to the left to look at Link. Link followed suit, turning his head to the right.

 

“ _Shuddup_ ” Link mocked, exaggerating his facial expression.

 

Their day continued from there. The elephant in the room was mentioned and the topic was over, so they continued to talk. They talk about a lot of things; school, families, girls, anything really.  Sometimes Rhett would sing a few songs, and Link would try to find the perfect harmony. Most of the time, it works. Link completes Rhett’s song and builds it into something more beautiful. There were times when Rhett wished he brought his guitar everywhere he went, so he can just make beautiful music with Link every time.

Everything with Link was beautiful. He knew that. There was something about Link that completed him. Rhett and Link. That’s how their stars were aligned, meant to be together.

 

From a couple of yards away, the two guys hear a little voice shout, “I bet I can climb this tree faster than you.” Rhett and Link turned their attention to see a little boy running to a tree, a couple right behind him.

 

Rhett noticed that the couple were both males, and their height difference was almost similar to that of him and… well. He felt warmth creep up his neck and turn his ears pink.

 

Link observed the small family, too. Unlike Rhett, he was unfazed by the same-sex couple. Instead, Link found a sense of desire, not in the sexual sense. But, in the familial sense, and he allows himself to daydream about having a big family with a husba-- wife. _A wife._

 

Link’s daydream is interrupted by a tap on his shoulder. He looked over and saw a smirking Rhett. “What?” Link asked, an eyebrow raised.

 

“I bet I can climb a tree faster than you.” Rhett challenged before running towards one of the taller and bigger trees. Link laughed, shaking his head, but ran after Rhett.

 

__________

 

Link hissed as a sharp pain shot up his arm as the nurse finished his cast. If you asked him; what could possibly have gone through his mind to climb the tallest tree and suddenly _let go_? He wouldn’t know how to answer. The nurse had helped him adjust the sling for his arm, and gave him a sympathetic smile. Link smiled back, less enthusiastically. He hopped down the examination table and made his way to the one person waiting for him.

 

With a snack in one hand and Link’s broken glasses in the other, Rhett McLaughlin sat in the waiting room. Rhett’s eyes were focused on the small TV screen, but Link could tell that he wasn’t _really_ paying attention. His best friend’s eyebrows were knitted together with his lips pressed into a thin line. Link cleared his throat, making his presence known.

 

Rhett jumped slightly; green eyes suddenly focusing on Link. “Hey,” he breathed out. “You okay, now?” Rhett asked, concern clearly evident.

 

“Yeah, pretty much. But, I really need to go. _Ma_ ’s probably worried sick.” Link replied as he checked his watch which was, much to Link’s discomfort, clasped around his non-injured wrist. Without his glasses, it took him much longer to see it was nearly sundown.

 

“ _Oh,_ I called her-- told her that you broke your arm. She’s on her way now to settle the bill _an’_ all.” The blonde mumbled as Link sat down slowly beside him. Rhett moved away slowly as to not injure his best friend further.

 

“Man,” Rhett continued, “I still can’t wrap my head around it. How could _ya_ just… fall?”

 

Link shook his head, a low chuckle bubbled from his lips. “I don’t know, _Bo._ I was just climbing up, and up, and up-- till, suddenly, I’m on the very top! I looked down to see if you were on your way up. Then, BAM! The branch that I was standing on gave way, and I… I just tumbled down. Next thing, I know. I’m on the ground. My arm goes numb. I look around, and I saw you come to get me. Now, we’re here.” He recalled with a smile on his face, lifting his cast a bit to emphasize the last statement. Link, in actuality, found the situation funny because how could he have been so _stupid?_ He laughed inside his head while only a smile ghosted his lips.

 

Rhett wasn’t laughing. Odd.

 

Usually, when Link had done something particularly stupid, Rhett’s laughter would be the first thing he hears. Most of the time, Link only _does_ something stupid to make Rhett laugh in the first place. _But, he won’t admit that out loud, mind you._

 

“ _Hmm,_ I was-- I was really scared, _Bo._ I thought I lost _ya._ I-- I saw you fall, and I felt like everything was in slow motion. I _shoulda…_ caught you or _somethin’._ But, I didn’t! I just stood there. And when you were on the ground… _Link…”_ Rhett trailed off.

 

With his non-injured arm, Link reached out to touch Rhett’s shoulder. “Rhett, I’m okay. Just a broken arm, it’ll heal in a couple of week or months, I don’t really know. But, I’ll be okay. It wasn’t your fault.”

 

“No, but-- I could’ve helped. I could’ve done something, Link!”

 

“This isn’t like third grade, Buddyroll _._ I don’t need _ya_ to punch John Carson for me anymore. I need to fight some of my battles alone. Gotta get used to it anyway. I need to learn how to defend myself when you’re gone.” Link replied. His heart grew heavy again, remembering what’s gonna happen in the near future. Rhett reached out, intertwining their fingers.

 

“After a stunt like _that?_ I ain’t goin’ anywhere, Bo.”

_"All we see is sky for forever_   
_We let the world pass by for forever_   
_Buddy, you and I for forever this way."_


End file.
